Divide and Conquer tag
by SamFreya
Summary: How S04E05 Divide and Conquer went on after Jack decided to go on with the procedure and after the scene faded.


**Divide and conquer tag**

"Sam ... please" Janet almost begged her "I have to do this." Sam run her hands through her hair. Janet moved her trolley to Sam's bed. Daniel gave her reassuring smile and went to the gate-room to welcome the high council of the Tok'Ra.

Sam lay on the bed, heart monitor attached to her chest and hand, IV in her arm. Janet took a syringe with sedative and before inserted into Sam's IV line, she looked at her.

"Janet?" Sam asked, fear evident in her voice and her look. Janet tried to think anything comforting she could say to her best friend, but couldn't find any right words, so she kept looking at her with unsure expression on her face. Sam slightly nodded, taking Janet's act as her friend's comforting way. She closed her eyes and Janet started to inject the sedative into her bloodstream.

Jack was seated again with his arms and and head tied to the chair, blank expression in his eyes. He was hoping, that the damn Tok'Ra Anise can save Carter.

Teal'c raised his zatgun and Jack sighed "Right." 'This is going to be painful, but hopefully … not for nothing.'

Daniel was in the gate-room along with Per'sus and general Hammond waiting for the president to arrive. He acted distracted, his thoughts were with Sam and Jack.

"Colonel ..." Sam was fighting the sedatives and in her recent memories she saw Jack as he was led with Anise to proceed with the procedure. Then she was back at Apophis's ship behind the force-shield. She was reliving Jack's attempt to save her. When she remembered the look in his eyes as they were about to die, she saw his concern, his love for her. She knew he wouldn't leave her. An at that moment she realized that this was, what made them look like Za'tarcs. She tried to fight it more.

"We may have to increase the dose" Janet turned to the nurse.

"The machine is wrong." Sam said, Janet threw her a brief look."You don't understand, we lied." Now was Janet getting a bit confused as Sam continued "We didn't even know we were lying, please ..." Sam's words were dazed, but Janet stopped the second dose and realized, that Sam might be right about something.

"If you're ready, we will begin." Anise announced somehow coldly and Jack only shrugged his shoulders yes as he tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. In that moment Janet Fraiser came running to the observation room and started hitting the glass and yelling into the microphone.

"Stop!!!" They all looked up at her confused in a way as was she, but she couldn't let them do it … no matter what Sam was about to say Janet already trusted her.

Janet helped Sam to get up, she looked quite unsteady, Janet didn't wonder, she had huge dose of sedatives running in her system. As Sam was walking through the SGC's halls Janet was getting more curious. Sam looked dazed but with Janet assistance she continued. They entered the testing room, where Jack was being tied to the testing chair.

"Carter? What's up?" He asked confused, Sam looked behind her at all of them and asked them.

"Can we have a moment alone? Please?" Everyone was curious, but nodded and quietly leave.

"Thanks." Sam said quietly

"Carter?" Jack tried to get her back to focus on him "undo this." he gestured to the head band and Sam undid it.

"So? What's going on?"

"We aren't Za'tarcs sir."

"How do you know?"

"The machine thinks we have false memories, but we don't. We were lying."

"I wasn't lying." Jack defended himself and Sam backed off a little.

"Okay, you left something out."

"No I didn't." Jack still didn't get the point.

"Sir … when you wouldn't leave me … are you sure there wasn't something else you are not admitting?" She threw him a look if he got it.

"What are you talking about?" Jack was completely lost.

"Something neither one of us can admit giving our working relationship, our military ranks."

"Oh .." he finally got it "oh … that."

"Sir, we weren't telling the hole truth and that's why the machine thinks our memories are false."

"Really?" Jack looks really lost. Sam just shrugged her shoulders like 'What else could it be?' so as they were thinking about that and agreed. So Sam turned back to the others outside,

"Retest him!"

In a meantime, Hammond greeted the president and they made their way to the gate-room, where The high council of Tok'Ra was waiting.

"Major Carter was trapped behind the force shield" Anise told him

"That's right," he was back at that ship … "There were sounds ..." he pointed out about hearing Jaffas.

"You did everything you could."

"Yes."

"You couldn't save her."

"No."

"But still you could have saved yourself?"

"I guess." He remembered his attempts to weakened the force-shield.

"What happened next?" Anise's question was without answer … "What were you feeling?"

"Like someone who is about to die." The scanner was still showing false memories, so Sam interrupted.

"Sir ..," not asking, not announcing … somehow pleading. Jack lost in his memories as they stood there, looking each other in the eyes, unable to save themselves. The emotions written in their expressions.

"I didn't leave because I'd rather died myself then loose Carter." Sam looked at him … already knowing.

"Why?"

"Because I care about her, a lot more then I'm supposed to." The scanner now showed that he said truth.

"You're not a Za'tarc."

Janet a Teal'c in the observation room looked at each other … amazed. But Janet was suspecting it … she and Sam were best friends, so it wasn't hard to guess.

"Now retest me ..." Sam broke the silence.

As Sam was retested, she admitted that she was desperately trying to get Jack leaving her behind, because she wanted him to live. She couldn't saw him dying or just knew he would. She couldn't let the man she loved to die.

"You're also not a Za'tarc"

"Thank you." As the testing was done, Jack quickly came to her undoing her restraints.

"Carter?" He showed her a side.

"Sir, ..." she stayed "none of this has to leave this room."

"We're okay with that?"

"Yes sir."

In that moment Janet entered the room.

"Alright, so if they aren't Za'tarcs they are no threat to the president."

"Oh I have some questions for him." Anise not commented his note and continued.

"Every SGC personnel has been tested. Even the High Councilor and his personal guard were tested on Vorasch before they came."

"Hey … what about you?" Jack looked at her "You ever been tested on that thing?"

"I have not been in any situation where I would be vulnerable to a Goa'uld Za'tarc technology."

"What about Martouf?" This time it was Sam, who asked. The expression on Anise's face spoke for everything. Sam briefly closed her eyes 'please let him be okay'.

"We have to test him, president is going to be there any minute … if …." Sam's voice faded.

"Alright ..." Jack turned to SF "bring Martouf in here … quickly." SFs nodded and went to get him.

"Sir, if he is Za'tarc ,,, we have to stop him ..." Sam looked desperate.

"Right … armory … we need zats." Jack nodded at Sam and they made their way to the gate-room.

In the meantime one of the sergeants told Daniel to bring Martouf up for the testing.

"Martouf … can I talk to you outside for a second?" Martouf was looking blankly in front of him.

"Supreme high councilor Per'sus of the Tok'Ra , may I introduced the president of the United States of America." In that moment Martouf knocked Daniel to the ground. Daniel yelled a warning and the bodyguards rushed to protect the various dignitaries. Martouf fired at the High Councillor Per'sus but missed. From the doorway, Jack shot Martouf in the leg. Martouf turned and fired at Jack who moved quickly out of the way. As Daniel ducked from the debris, two US secret servicemen fired multiple times at Martouf, who aimed and fired at them. Teal'c walked in, shooting Martouf with a zat and had to duck to avoid being shot himself.

"Hold your fire!" Sam shouted as she entered the gate-room zatgun ready in her hand.

"Samantha ..." Martouf's last words before he tried to destroy himself, but Sam was quicker, she zatted him for the second time and he fell to the ground dead. Sam caught him as he was falling, easing him to the ground and disarming him. Everyone looked confused.

"We all clear." Jack announced. Hammond immediately entered the room.

"Is everybody okay?" looking around him to sure himself "Per'sus?" searching the Tok'Ra.

"Yes … is the president alright?"

"He's okay. But I'm afraid this man isn't the President. The real President is still waiting for our signal in Air Force One. We had to be absolutely sure. "

"I see," Per'sus looked at him "May that be the last time such a deception is required by either of us."

"I promise you, his death will ultimately prove to be a noble sacrifice." Anise looked at Sam, who was still holding Martouf's dead body.

Sam sat there on the floor, still keeping him in her arms. She looked really broken, she had wet cheeks from tears, she was tired, but she didn't allowed anyone to take him. Jack couldn't stand it anymore to see her like this, he looked at Janet who just arrived as she went to Sam and knelt next to her, facing her.

"Sam, you have to let him go ..." she said softly holding Sam around her shoulders, Sam let her head rested on her friend and Janet felt as Sam nodded, she signed airman to take Martouf out of Sam's arms. When he did so, Janet turned to Hammond and requested him to order everyone to leave. He did so and she tried to convince Sam to go to the infirmary with her, but Sam was just looking into nowhere, she just stare. Janet looked helplessly to Jack.

"Sir, I need her in the infirmary. She's got huge dose of sedatives in her system, I'm not sure how she manages to be still awake, but she needs to have her heart monitor back so I can monitor her. The dosage I used wasn't quite safe, but we needed to ..."

"Sure," Jack nodded interrupting her speech. He lowered himself to Sam's eye level, "Sam, go with the doc." But Sam didn't have any kind of reaction so Jack tried otherthing, "that's an order Major!" Daniel was looking in disbelief at Jack, how could he be talking to her like this right now. But to his surprise, Sam got to her feet and tried to walk to the infirmary. But as exhausted as she was along with the sedatives and shock, the adrenalin that kept her awake was wearing off, she swayed and Jack immediately was by her site. He put one hand around her waist and one of her arms slid around his neck.

"I got you." He whispered in her ears.

"Thank you sir" Sam whispered as another wave of dizziness washed over her and she finally passed out in Jack's arms as the sedatives took whole effect. He eased her down to the floor, her head in his lap as Janet accessed them, she knelt next to Sam and quickly checked her pulse.

"Alright, I think she had enough today … sir, will you help me to get her to the infirmary?" Jack quickly picked her up in his arms and carried her to the infirmary to let Janet take care of her.

THE END


End file.
